Cartas navideñas
by Silentforce666
Summary: Porque ustedes lo pidieron! para la fecha que menos tiene que ver con Dioses griegos o Caballeros, ahora es el turno de los Santos para pedir algo al sr. Claus. Continuación...
1. Dioses

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Cartas Navideñas****".**

**Primer Capítulo: Dioses.  
**

**Querido santa:**

Para esta navidad quiero que me traigas un vestido nuevo, porque todos en el Santuario dicen que el que tengo parece una carpa de circo. Quiero que sea de color violeta para que combine con mi cabello. También quiero un nuevo Niké porque el otro lo rompió Milo; quiero unas vacaciones en Hawai, es decir, ¿Lo merezco no?, después de salvar al mundo, controlar una fundación, soportar las idioteces de Seiya, sin mencionar al resto de los Caballeros, y tener que lucir increíblemente sexy todo el tiempo, no es fácil ser yo.

También quiero que me traigas una crema anti-arrugas, no, no es para mí. Quiero dársela a mi hermana Arti, la pobre a sus escasos años (aunque este año cumplirá 23…otra vez) ya presenta signos de la edad, pobre, ser mayor tiene sus desventajas.

Quiero la paz mundial para que ya no haya Guerras Sagradas donde yo tenga que sacrificarme. Creo que eso es todo.

Gracias por leer mi carta. Besos de a mil.

_Att__.: Saori- Athena la más bella de todas._

_

* * *

_

**Mi**** querido, precioso y simpático Santa: **

Para esta navidad quiero que alejes todo lo posible a la presumida, arrogante, hipócrita, millonaria, morada, fea, aburrida, habladora…

Un millón de adjetivos después…

…Malcriada, ególatra de Saori de mí. No es que no la quiera, simplemente no puedo odiarla más.

¡Ah!, casi lo olvido, también quiero un arco nuevo para mí, un traje de etiqueta para Apolo, porque el pobre no entiende que esa carpa de circo (Ya está igual que Saori), lo hace ver gordo; y una colección de alas para mis hermosos ángeles.

Es todo, gracias Santa eres el mejor, aunque no seas griego.

_Att.: Artemisa la más sexy, bella, virtuosa, inteligente de todas las Diosas._

_

* * *

  
_

**S****er imaginario al que todos escriben cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer en Diciembre: **

Mi nombre es Apolo, y para esta dizque fecha importante quisiera pedirte que les traigas un bozal súper resistente a Athena y a mi hermana. Lo que pasa es que me están volviendo loco con cada una de sus absurdas discusiones sobre quién es la más bella, cuál puede aparentar su edad, quién consigue educar a Seiya más rápido… ¡Estoy harto!, ¿Sabes qué?, mejor no traigas eso, mejor consigue laxantes para que yo se los ponga en su comida, ¡Sí!, es una grandiosa idea, ¡Muajajaja muajajaja!, ejem… si puedes traerme un mp3 te lo agradecería.

_Att.: Apolo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Querido Barbón: **

Para esta navidad quiero la colección de pijamas de Bob Esponja, el Titanic a escala, y muchos pero muchos, muchos detectores de Caballeros de Athena, para que no entren a mi Santuario sin permiso, ya que la última vez terminó destruido por un mal entendido. ¿Qué secuestré a Athena y quería inundar al mundo?, ¡Bah!, son mentiras, sucias mentiras, yo me he portado muy bien. Yo sólo quería conversar con Athena para pedirle un favor, ¡Pero no!, hay que destruirlo todo y dejar al multimillonario Julián en la ruina… malditos… pero ya verán, veamos qué hacen cuando en lugar de inundar al mundo, compre las cadenas de televisión de todo el planeta y ordene que sólo pasen a "Barney y sus amigos". Ejem, eso es todo de momento, ah, y también quiero un tobogán para mí, es decir, mis Generales.

_Se despide: Julián- Poseidón, el Emperador del mundo, es decir __del mar, el más guapo y simpático de todos. (No aceptes imitaciones)._

_

* * *

  
_

**Oye**** gordo de rojo: **

Mi nombre no te interesa, pero ya que insistes, soy el Rey del Inframundo, así es, Hades, el Dios más poderoso del universo y el más guapo entre todos. Odio la navidad, odio a Athena, y te odio a ti, pero ya que mis idiotas parientes están pidiendo regalos, a ti te ordenaré algo. Quiero un misil nuclear para tirarlo sobre el Santuario de la bruja morada. ¡Ja!, veamos qué tan resistentes son sus Caballeros a la radioactividad, muajajajajaja muajajajajajajaa, ¡Cof cof!, sí, quiero eso, y si no quieres que convierta a Rodolfo en uno de mis espectros, o en la cena, será mejor que me traigas lo que quiero.

_Te despre__cia: Hades, el Rey del universo y presidente de la Asociación "Más malos que los Teletubbies"._

_

* * *

  
_

**Respetable, admirable, sexy, guapo, fuerte****... oops lo siento, me describía a mí mismo… ejem… Querido Santa Claus:**

Como soy el mejor Dios de todos, te quiero pedir una pequeña cantidad de cosas, ya que nunca pido demasiado. Empezaré por pedir unas vacaciones en una isla exótica alejada de toda civilización; segundo, un yate privado con muchos lujos para irme con alguna mortal, es decir, con mi amada esposa Hera. Quiero que les quites las ideas de conquistar la tierra a cualquiera de mis hijos o hermanos, ya que Saori siempre viene lloriqueando porque no la dejan en paz. Quiero una montaña de queso; una tonelada de helado de vainilla, una televisión de plasma de mil pulgadas… digo, para ver el fútbol mejor ¿No?, también me gustaría un traje de ejecutivo pues no puedo andar en la oficina de mi empresa "Colchones Olimpo" con una túnica griega, y por último me gustaría la colección de DVD´s de los Teletubbies para asustar a mi hermano Hades.

_Se despide majestuosamente: Zeus, el único, el inigualable e increíblemente sexy olímpico de todo el universo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola mis amados lectores! nos volvemos a encontrar en una de mis ocurrentes historias. Es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió de la nada, jeje, espero les haya gustado. Por el momento es un One-Shot, no sé si continuarlo, depende de lo que pidan ustedes.

Está dedicado para todos mis lectores, y para cinco en especial. Con mucho cariño de parte de esta loca escritora (En orden alfabético):

La Dama de las Estrellas

Leonis-Alterf

Lyra-Acuario

Memories666

Pegasusgirl

Espero les guste chicas, Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo (Sí ya sé que todavía no es navidad, pero ¿Y qué?).


	2. Caballeros, Bronce

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Cartas Navideñas****".**

**Segundo Capítulo: Caballeros, Bronce**

**Querido Papá Noel: **

Para esta bella ocasión quiero pedirte que traigas paz al mundo, y muchas sonrisas para que todos seamos felices y vivamos en armonía y también quiero… ¡Destruir al mundo!... un osito de peluche con cara de… ¡Zombie maligno!... amor y cariño para… ¡Convertirlo en una bomba!... dárselo a mi hermano Ikki al que…. ¡Quiero asesinar!... quiero mucho. Para Saori, quiero que le traigas…. ¡Muerte y destrucción! ... mucha alegría y un vestido que vio en una tienda el otro día… ¡Bruja! ..., para Hyoga quisiera pedirte que… ¡Lo asesines! ... le regales una chaqueta ya que siempre anda con esa camiseta sin mangas… ¡Perdedor! …, para Shiryu me gustaría que consiguieras la película de "El Tigre y el Dragón" porque… ¡Muerte!... le encanta. Y para mi amigo Seiya, el más… ¡Idiota!... carismático e… ¡Idiota! … igualmente valiente, quiero que le regales… ¡Un cerebro nuevo! … un casco para que no se golpeé tanto la cabeza con las caídas que se da, porque creo que comienza a… ¡Volverlo más idiota! … afectarlo.

Sin más que decir… ¡Excepto que te odio! … me despido.

_Te desea mucha felicidad… ¡Y ruina! …: Shun… ¡Hades! …de Andrómeda... ¡Rey del Universo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Querido y simpático Abuelo Invierno: **

Quisiera que esta Navidad ningún Dios desquiciado ataque la tierra, para que nos dejen cenar tranquilos a mí y a Seiya en nuestra competencia de "Comételo todo o te pateamos", en la cual le ganaré sin duda este año. No sé dónde le cabe tanta comida… creo que en lugar de irse al estómago se le va a la cabeza, digo, ya que está hueca… ejem, pasando a otras cosas, quisiera que me trajeras un clon para poder complacer a todas las chicas; ¿Tú entiendes no?, para salir con una sin que se enoje la otra. Igualmente quiero otro cambio de ropa, ya que el presupuesto de un vagabundo alcanza más que la quincena de Caballero que nos pagas Saori; hablando de ella, me gustaría que le trajeras a mi linda, preciosa, desquiciada, egoísta, explotadora, manipuladora y… bella Diosa, un letrero que diga: "No secuestrar", porque ya estoy harto de irla a salvar a un lugar en el fin del mundo… o de una junta de la fundación. También quiero que traigas tratamiento para controlar la bipolaridad a mi amigo Shun; le afectó convertirse en Hades. Para Shiryu quisiera una camisa de fuerza, para que no se medio desnude al iniciar una batalla; para Ikki… uhm… eh… ¡Oh sí! Un localizador satelital; para mi amigo Seiya definitivamente quiero que le des un pase para alguna fundación de "Niños con retraso mental". Para mi maestro quisiera que le trajeras paciencia, ya que no creo que aguante más las bromas de Milo… y las mías. Ejem… y para los Dorados quiero pedirte que les consigas una vida.

Eso es todo, son mis humildes deseos para esta fecha.

_Se despide de ti: Hyoga de Cisne, el Caballero de Bronce más guapo, rubio, maduro, alegre, paciente, sexy y galán de todos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sujeto de rojo: **

Le he prometido a mi hermano Shun que escribiría una carta pidiéndote algo. No sé que pedir, excepto que ya no permitas que Seiya se vuelva más idiota, creo que su estupidez es contagiosa ¿sabes?; quisiera que desaparecieras a Saori, a Tatsumi, a los Dioses, las compañías de seguros, las galletas con pasitas y a los ositos cariñositos que están en la habitación de Shun.

_Fin._

_Por: Ikki de Fénix._

_

* * *

  
_

**Saaaaaannnnnnnnntttaaaaaaaaaaa!:**

Hola, te escribe tu Caballero favorito, así es, soy Shiryu. Para esta navidad quiero que me traigas una nueva camisa, las que me da el maestro Dohko siempre se rompen misteriosamente y ya todos creen que trabajo como stripper… eso es mentira… nada más medio tiempo. Ejem, entre otras cosas me gustaría que me trajeras la película de "El Tigre y el Dragón" para mi maestro, no sé por qué le gusta esa película, me hace verla tantas veces que mis amigos creen que también me gusta a mí. Quisiera que me trajeras también un auto último modelo, digo, sé que soy atlético, fuerte, guapo, alto, inteligente, irresistible, pero… también me canso. Cuando no es salvar a Saori, tengo que repartir pizzas a mitad de precio en los vecindarios pobres de China; mi maestro dice que eso aumentará mi buen espíritu… y su salario. Quisiera que me trajeras una novia, ya que Shunrei dice que está harta de mis misteriosas salidas durante doce horas cada día. ¿Qué no entiende que no nos pueden aumentar el tiempo los desquiciados que secuestran a Athena?, ya hasta cree que la engaño con la vecina. Mujeres…, también quisiera unos lentes oscuros, para no tener que cegarme cada vez que el enemigo usa una técnica donde irremediablemente tengo que morir al verla.

En fin, te deseo lo mejor mi querido Santa.

Psd: Trae lo que te pido o le diré a todos que le das esteroides a Rodolfo.

_Se despide: Shiryu de Dragón, el más sabio, alto, guapo, sensual, sensato, modesto, obediente, en fin, perfecto Caballero de todos los tiempos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Estimado caballero de rojo: **

En este papel le plasmo mi intercambio de palabras para pedirle mis humildes deseos de reciprocidad en la complicada sociedad humana para que haya paz. Para esta fecha celebrada por cristianos, y sin embargo adoptada por los Santos, me gustaría que llenaras de dicha y felicidad a mis camaradas. A mi hermosa Diosa quisiera que le trajeras felicidad y esperanza para comenzar otro año. Y para mí, me gustaría pedirte el tomo número cuatro de la colección de _"El lado gracioso de la astrofísica con aplicación en la aceleración de partículas"_, mi libro favorito. También quisiera que hicieras algo para que mis compañeros más cercanos sentimentalmente, dejaran de molestarme con esas absurdas e insubstanciales ideas de que soy un retrasado mental.

Estoy formulando una teoría acerca de un sentimiento maligno y destructor al que llamo "envidia". No es mi culpa el ser bien parecido y el que todas las chicas me persigan; tampoco el ser mega-ultra-hiper-tera- poderoso…

Es todo lo que tengo por pedir para esta navidad. Muchas gracias por tu atención.

_Saludos de: Seiya de Pegaso, el más inteligente, refinado, guapo, fuerte, protector, elocuente, educado y sexy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo con la carta de Seiya eh?... ¡Felices Fiestas para todos!, ya es fic de Año Nuevo jejeje.


End file.
